


if i never see all my dreams come true, the one that mattered the most was you

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bits of angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Leon finally gets sleep, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, a lot of fluff too tbh, heavy on smut, light on plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: It was a simple find and retrieve, something that any half-decent agent could do in their sleep, without any necessity for backup. As much as he knew Chris’ stealth was shit, the man wouldn’t be able to butcher a job this simple even with that. “This is… clearly a one-man job.” He looked up at Chris again, surprised to find the other man grinning at him.“I know,” Chris said, but offered no further explanation.Leon rolled his eyes. “Then what do you need me for?”-Or the one wherein Chris enlists Leon’s help on a mission as a clever ruse to make the man take a break he so obviously needs.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	if i never see all my dreams come true, the one that mattered the most was you

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to [the NSFW Chreon Zine](https://sharetheloadchreonzine.tumblr.com/)! I'm honored that I got to be a part of such project, as it was a first for me. haha it was also challenging to stick with the word-limit, especially. But I had fun! :) 
> 
> Enjoy~

It was quite the usual Friday evening for Leon, sitting at the little corner bar that was only two blocks from his apartment, nursing a glass of whiskey between his palms. Everyone knew him here as the kind of a recluse who was nice enough and didn’t really like a lot of small talk, so no one bothered him when all he wanted was to unwind for a moment by himself. 

No one he knew from work had ever approached him there, which is probably why it managed to take him by surprise when suddenly there was a folder practically slammed onto the table in front of him. He looked up, and his surprise even deepened as he realized he was staring at none other than Chris Redfield. He didn’t have time to say anything, not before Chris took the initiative. “Here,” he said, gesturing towards the folder, “I requested you as backup for this, and it was officially granted this morning. You’ll be coming with me.”

“Well, hello to you too, Chris,” Leon said, arching an eyebrow disapprovingly, but he didn’t bother to keep up the offended act for any longer before grabbing the file. He flipped through it, which was easy enough as it wasn’t as much as he was used to getting before he was sent out for a job. What he saw made him frown, though. It made sense he’d been approved to help Chris out, seeing that the entire point was to get information related to the accomplices of Glenn Arias. After all, he’d been a huge part of the entire Arias-thing, so it stood to reason he’d be there to wrap it up, too. 

Yet… It was a simple find and retrieve, something that any half-decent agent could do in their sleep, without any necessity for backup. As much as he knew Chris’ stealth was shit, the man wouldn’t be able to butcher a job this simple even with that. “This is… clearly a one-man job.” He looked up at Chris again, surprised to find the other man grinning at him. 

“I know,” Chris said, but offered no further explanation.

Leon rolled his eyes. “Then what do you need me for?”

“Well, she’s holed up here,” Chris said, and this time he threw down a brochure on top of the file Leon had set back down on the table. “It is a four star holiday resort, and _that_ is the part I want you to help me with.” He looked so goddamn pleased with himself, like a little boy who had done something sneaky and gotten away with it. 

Amused, Leon snorted out a laugh. “…you want me to come along so I can spread suntan lotion on your back?”

“If that’s what you want.” Chris grinned a little wider, but then suddenly turned much more serious, looking Leon deep in the eye as if willing him to understand. “Really though. Neither of us has had a vacation in a _million_ years. I think we’ve earned a few days of good food and sleeping in.”

Everything about this kind of threw Leon off. He wasn’t used to people looking out for him, taking care of him, even if it just meant setting up a vacation under false pretenses. It meant that Chris had _noticed_ he was constantly sleep deprived and exhausted, had paid enough attention to him to know he really needed a few days of existing outside of his usual life. Besides, if Chris had gone through the official route to request Leon as backup, he didn’t have any other jobs lined up to interfere with this. So Leon shrugged. “Alright, I’ll come.”

The way Chris’ eyes lit up at that made Leon’s heart constrict in his chest. He threw back the rest of his whiskey to cover it up.

*

The holiday resort was nice, more than that, and Leon couldn’t stop glancing around himself to take it all in as they arrived. Chris had booked them one of the little huts close to the shore, one that painted such a picturesque view it felt almost unreal. They were sharing the building but they both had their own room, along with a small common area that basically consisted only of a plush couch and a TV, along with a kitchen corner with a fridge and a microwave oven.

“Wanna go through the plan for tomorrow over pizza?” Chris asked as soon as they’d gotten their bags thrown into their respective rooms, and Leon didn’t exactly have anything against that so he agreed readily. That’s how they found themselves sharing the couch, Chris settled comfortably into one corner while Leon shamelessly took up the rest of the space. Leon had tucked his feet under Chris’ thigh, half-expecting to be thrown off the entire couch for that, but Chris had said nothing, hadn’t even moved an inch. 

The job part of this equation was simple: there was a fundraiser arranged by a pharmaceutical company that was rumored to have connections with the development of the viruses Arias had used. They supposedly kept up files of their affiliates, and those files were what they were here to get. It was a simple in and out, infiltrate the party, grab the files, flee. Nothing they couldn’t handle. 

“I didn’t even know I owned a suit,” Leon commented through a mouthful of pizza, half of the words garbled. “I’m not exactly the… party going type, y’know.” 

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Chris shook his head, obviously amused. “As if I’d be any more comfortable in a suit.” He didn’t even need to say anything to know they were both thinking back to the same thing, the Great Suit Ripping Incident of 2015. 

“True,” Leon admitted with a grin. It felt so easy to spend time with Chris like this. They didn’t get to do it very often, but somehow they had managed to develop the kind of friendship where they could just pick up from where they left off no matter how long the break in between had been. Leon knew not to take it for granted, he didn’t exactly have so many friends he could afford to. 

Still grinning, Chris licked some of the pizza sauce off his wrist, and the sight was enough to make Leon’s brain short circuit. 

Of course, Leon wasn’t stupid. He’d known of his gigantic crush on Chris for years now, had helplessly watched it grow and blow out of proportion until there was really nothing he could do about it. He’d accepted his fate already, long ago, coming to the conclusion that he’d rather keep the friendship than try to make a one night stand out of this. He was fairly certain that Chris found him attractive, had seen him throw glances his way often enough. Yet that didn’t mean there was anything more than shallow, vague attraction between them from Chris’ side. 

Better to keep things as they were. Better to not rock the boat. Leon had gone through all of this in his mind so many times he was able to get through the argument with himself within seconds these days. But even if he knew all the logical reasons why he shouldn’t make a move, every single day it seemed to be more and more difficult to hold on to logic. 

Later, when Leon was lying in bed alone, he kept thinking of how Chris was right there, only one room separating them from each other. It was a testament to the size of his crush that his self-control was practically nonexistent. Before he even knew it he was jerking off, face pressed into the pillow, Chris’ name on his lips.

*

“Remind me to burn the suit and never wear one again after this,” Chris grumbled as they approached what could only be described as a castle. He looked exceedingly uncomfortable in the formal clothes, even though they were obviously tailored for him and fit him exactly right. A little too well, honestly, considering that he provided such a sight Leon was having trouble keeping his gaze to himself.

“Not a chance,” Leon answered flippantly, casually hooking his arm with Chris’. “You should wear them more often, I think.” Granted, he did prefer seeing Chris in his usual gear, or even better, in his casual clothes with feet bare and relaxed, spending time with Leon _just because_ and not because they were on a job together. Still, the suit did look phenomenal too, and Leon cursed himself for not having enough presence of mind to take a few photos. 

Chris rolled his eyes at first, but then seemed to realize that there were people around them, people they should be wary of. So he pasted on the most convincing smile he could – which wasn’t really convincing at all, he was a horrible actor – and pat Leon’s hand that was resting on his arm. “Anything you want, darling.” They were right at the door by then, and Chris gave his ticket to the man collecting them. “He’s my plus one,” he told the man, nodding towards Leon. 

At that, Leon only smiled wide and resolved to play the part of the perfect _plus one_ , although inwardly he was freaking out, trying to ignore the way the pet name made him feel. He didn’t even like pet names, damnit. It’d also probably be the only chance he’d ever get to just hang off Chris’ arm and feel up the defined muscles under the well-fit suit jacket. He had never really realized what a thing suits apparently were for him. He was so into it that he even imagined Chris was checking _him_ out, but that just had to be wistful thinking. 

It was weird as fuck. Neither of them was really the kind of operative that was sent on missions like this, and had Chris not stubbornly wanted this and made this happen, they most certainly wouldn’t be here now either. It was weird to be smiling at these strangers, making small talk with them, answering to their continuous remarks about what a nice couple they made. Leon would’ve much rather grabbed a gun and blasted the heads off a few zombies, and he knew Chris would’ve agreed. 

They were mingling, getting acquainted with the room, when suddenly Leon found himself practically pressed into Chris’ chest. It took him by surprise, and it was fairly obvious Chris noticed that as he was grinning when he placed one palm on Leon’s waist, grabbing his hand with the other. “We need to get across the dance floor,” he explained in a whisper, the words hot against Leon’s ear. “Let me lead.”

Leon might’ve argued, but there was no time to even reply before he was swept into the dance. If anyone had asked him beforehand he would’ve laughed at the idea of Chris being even able to dance, let alone him being any good at it, but _damnit_. His surprise must’ve again shown on his face as Chris offered a quick explanation. “Claire. I had no choice.” 

That now made sense, and Leon didn’t even try to hold back the laughter. Of course, who else. Claire was the one person who could make Chris do whatever she wanted. Inwardly Leon figured he’d probably need to thank Claire later as being spun around the dance floor by a sure-footed Chris was… hot, for lack of a better word. Leon shuddered, trying to will himself not to get hard right then and there. Not only did he have to deal with Chris looking like a friggin’ _sculpted god_ in a suit, he had to deal with this, too.

Discreetly Leon breathed a sigh of relief as they finally got to the other side of the room, just when the song switched to another, more upbeat one. Chris’ hands lingered for a moment, though, not letting go of him instantly and Leon’s treacherous heart already twisted a little in his chest before the moment was all over. Chris cleared his throat, all business again, and they set out to sneak into the part of the building that was technically off limits to the guests. 

Chris stood guard as Leon ventured forward to the files, and although Leon was focused and clear, attention on his surroundings, ready to react to anything, somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn’t stop thinking of how Chris’ body had felt against his own as they’d spun on the dance floor. He did his job, as always, and he did it well. But throughout it all Leon could still feel the ghost of Chris’ touch on his waist.

*

Officially in charge of the mission, Chris promised to take care of everything necessary. He told Leon to go ahead and take a nap or whatever he felt like, already waiting for the phone call to connect. Leon didn’t exactly stick around then, as soon as he’d been given the go-ahead he bolted to the hut to make the most of the time alone he’d been given. The entire mission had been such bullshit, barely anything to do but ogle Chris and drool after his general _everything_. The evening had pushed Leon’s buttons more than he’d thought it would.

Leon didn’t know how much time he had, but even if he’d had all the time in the world he was so out of patience that there was no way he’d make it last. He practically threw himself on the bed as soon as he’d divested himself of all of his clothing, scrambling to open the bottle of lube so he could squirt way too much of it onto his fingers. Target-oriented, he went straight to pushing his index finger inside of himself, squirming as it wasn’t even nearly enough but still it felt like a promise of what was to come. He was already so hard it almost hurt, in desperate need for release.

The second finger slipped in easily, and Leon was so out of patience that the third followed almost instantly. Haphazardly he threw the lube aside, distantly aware of it clattering to the floor, but what did he care. Impatiently he planted his feet into the mattress to lift his hips, fucked himself back on his fingers as deep and hard as he could. The position was awkward, though, and with a frustrated growl he rolled over, pressed his shoulders into the mattress and shifted onto his knees, ass high in the air. It was easier like this, and he let his eyes fall shut as he focused on the sensations. 

He would’ve preferred something bigger, more solid and long, but he knew what he liked, knew how to push his own buttons, and he’d been frustrated enough to begin with that it didn’t take long until he was entirely forgetting his surroundings. In his mind it was Chris who had bent him over, kept him pinned down with his weight on him, pounding deep into him, pushing him closer to the edge with every single thrust. 

It was completely by accident that Leon turned his head and looked straight at Chris just as the man stepped into the room. Fucking hell, in his haste he’d forgotten to close the door. Somehow seeing the object of his fantasies standing there, solid and real, didn’t compute in Leon’s brain in the way it should’ve, and the “Chris?” he meant as a question somehow came out as a low, breathy moan. 

The myriad of expressions that crossed over Chris’ face was something Leon had no presence of mind to decipher. It felt like an eternity passed where Chris just stood there, drinking in every detail of the sight in front of him, while Leon was frozen on the spot, so stunned he didn’t even pull his fingers out of himself. He was staring back at Chris, chest heaving, cheeks flushed with arousal, hard as hell, and mind too hazy to even feel embarrassed about it. Although that would certainly hit later. 

The frozen moment was broken when Chris finally met Leon’s eyes with his own, breathing out a barely audible “Oh fuck, _please_ tell me I can touch you.” His pupils were blown with lust, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, and he looked so utterly needy Leon’s mind short-circuited from the mere sight. 

Leon swallowed hard and nodded, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he managed to actually make his voice work. “ _Hell yes_. Come here.” His voice cracked, almost breaking even with those few words, and he could’ve sworn his heart was making a valiant attempt at breaking out of his chest. 

Thankfully he didn’t need to wait for long before Chris was already clambering up onto the bed, shifting closer until he was pressed against Leon, thighs bracketing Leon’s left leg. As he pressed against Leon’s hip it was impossible to ignore how hard he was, the fabric of his pants rubbing against Leon’s skin. Wasting no time he reached down, and then his fingers were on Leon’s cock, stroking him slowly. 

Then Chris laced his fingers around Leon’s wrist, and almost experimentally he tugged a little. Leon let himself be guided, allowed Chris to do whatever he wanted, curious to see where this would lead. It made a shiver of sheer lust run down his spine as Chris used his grip to move Leon’s hand, essentially using it as a tool to fuck him with. 

Rationally Leon _knew_ it was still his own hand, the same fingers inside of him that had been there before, but somehow it felt _more_. The intensity had quadrupled, in the least. He moved his hips, almost lazily fucking into Chris’ fist, movements shallow. Chris was pressing hot open-mouthed kisses on Leon’s shoulder blade, rutting against him as he slowly jerked him off. 

At first Leon thought he could just get off like this and be happy about it, but there was no way he’d ever get a chance for anything like this again. Chris would probably sober up from whatever temporary insanity had grabbed him and never be able to look Leon in the eye after this. So he _had to_ see if he could get what he’d been dreaming of, fantasizing about, for as long as he could remember. 

With tremendous effort Leon stopped moving, finally pulled back his hand even if the loss of penetration made him damn near _whine_ deep in his throat. He tilted his head enough to focus his eyes on Chris, shivering at how Chris looked at him, so hungry and raw. “Fuck me.” The words were barely more than a breath, but still oddly audible in the air between them. 

Chris closed his eyes, took a deep breath. “You sure?”

This time Leon practically growled. “Fuck me.”

As quickly as he could Chris unbuttoned and stripped off his shirt and threw it aside, before making quick work of the zipper and button of his pants. Leon didn’t want to move, felt like he _couldn’t_ move, so he just craned his neck to look behind himself. He was shivering in anticipation as Chris finally got naked, but instead of coming closer Chris cursed and started digging through the pile of clothes. 

For a moment Leon was confused by that but then he saw Chris triumphantly hold up his wallet and pull out a row of condoms, taking one of them. Leon huffed out a laugh. “Seriously? You always carry them around, hoping to get lucky?” He didn’t receive a reply, unless one counted the arched eyebrow from Chris, who obviously wasn’t in the slightest bit bothered by the amusement. Instead he was practically smug for the way he’d been prepared, and made quick work of the wrapper to get the condom on. 

Then Chris was behind Leon, his large palms on Leon’s hips, his rock hard cock pressing against Leon’s thigh. “Do you need me to go slow?” he asked, his breath hot against Leon’s neck. 

“No.” Leon closed his eyes and grabbed the pillow in front of his face with both hands, suddenly needing something to hold on to. “Just do it.” He braced for it, he really did, but it still took his breath away when Chris shifted and was suddenly pressing in. 

Leon forgot to breathe. He was focusing on every single hard inch sliding into him, the stretch finally something that gave him what he wanted, what he _needed_. Only distantly he was aware that Chris was saying something, but dismissed it as nothing important, as he certainly didn’t have the needed focus for that. He felt the hot lips against his back, teeth scraping down his neck, a palm sliding up to his chest, but all of that was lingering at the edges of his consciousness. 

Chris only took a second when his hips were flush against Leon’s ass, before setting out for a quick, almost punishing pace. It was exactly what they both needed, the pressure within so high it needed a way out. Leon was trying to meet every single thrust the best he could, pushing back against them, and he could’ve cried with how good it felt to finally _finally_ get fucked into the mattress. 

There was no way it was going to last very long, and when Chris wrapped an arm around Leon he barely managed to give him two, three strokes before it was enough. Leon buried his face into the pillow he was still holding, muffling the scream that tore its way from his throat as the orgasm hit him with such force it left him trembling. 

It was almost overwhelming as Chris continued to thrust into him, but he welcomed it, reveled in it, tried to imprint it all into his memory for the long, lonely nights he’d need the ghost of tonight to get through. Then Chris’ movements stuttered and finally he tensed, stilling as he focused on his own climax. 

Entirely out of breath, Leon collapsed forward, his limbs uncoordinated and uncooperative. Chris shuffled somewhere behind him, until a weight dipped the mattress next to him, as Chris dropped onto his back. They stayed there side by side, both focusing on getting their brains back online, even with the slight aftershocks still shaking them. 

With the clarity came the embarrassment that had been suspiciously absent earlier, cold dread slowly filling Leon until none of the pleasant haze was left. He couldn’t make his mind shut up about how this was a mistake, how this never should’ve happened, how he had ruined _everything_ by acting on his stupid, stupid crush. How the hell had he allowed this to happen? He should’ve known better. He _knew_ better. He’d just been weak. Fucking _weak_. 

He stayed still for a good while, trying to talk himself down from the freak-out, but nothing seemed to work. So before he could work himself into even more blind panic, Leon pushed himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed for just long enough to try to locate his clothes. He wanted to scream, hating himself for ruining a perfectly good friendship with his momentary lapse in judgment. 

Chris must’ve sensed how Leon was freaking out, as he reached for him, loosely wrapping his fingers around Leon’s wrist again. “What are you doing?” he asked, looking like he had been about to fall asleep, and now had difficulties trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

“What do you fucking think?” Leon barked, more unkindly than he had really intended. He yanked his hand free, unable to bear the touch right now, not when it made him relive what they’d just done. He needed to get over himself. 

“What the hell, Leon?” Chris frowned, suddenly wide awake and sitting up straight. “Couldn’t you just … I don’t know, enjoy the afterglow for a bit? What’s gotten into you?” He seemed alarmed more than anything else.

“What’s gotten into me?” Leon repeated the question incredulously, hating how his voice cracked a little with the wave of emotion that crashed through him. “This was a mistake, it was fucking _insane_! It never should’ve happened, and I just– I screwed everything up, as usual, and …can we just pretend this never happened?”

Instead of the relief Leon expected, Chris looked offended. “ _No_. Why _would_ we?”

“Because it obviously was just a fuck for you!” Leon burst out, unable to keep the volume down. He jumped off the bed, taking several steps back to get a semblance of distance between them. “I don’t have many friends to begin with and I don’t want to lose one of the few I do have because I couldn’t keep my idiotic crush to myself. I just wanted you _so badly_ and I’m sorry, I should’ve known better, I should’ve just walked away, I–”

Chris cut him off with an impatient huff. “What makes you think it was ‘ _just a fuck_ ’ for me?” He even used the finger quotes, that asshole, as he slowly approached Leon, as if trying not to spook him further by making any sudden movements.

“You–” Leon laughed, entirely humorlessly. “What the hell? It was pretty obvious you just wanted to get off. And you did, so I don’t know, let’s call it a win-win. At least it wasn’t entirely wasted time for you.” He hadn’t even tried to sound so bitter but there it was, dripping with it.

That now made the thread holding Chris’ self control together snap. “What the fuck is your problem, Leon!?” He raised his voice, fingers clenching into fists as he tried to reel himself in.

Seeing how agitated Chris was getting made the anger flare up in Leon as well, and he grit his teeth, allowing every last drop of the venom to drip into his voice as he went on. “ _You_ are my problem! How can you stand there and claim …that? You didn’t even fucking kiss me. All you needed was a warm body and a hole to fuck.” He wasn’t entirely prepared for the way the words hit when he said them out loud, though. Every single one felt like a dagger straight into his gut, and he wanted to just _scream_.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Leon!” Chris threw his hands up, visibly frustrated. He opened his mouth to say something, but then hesitated, seemed to decide against it, and instead crossed the space between them. The next thing Leon registered was a hot mouth on his, a tongue coaxing his lips open, and as much as he wanted to stay mad and stand his ground he practically melted into the kiss. It made his toes curl, his head spin, and although they had just shared orgasms this felt like so much more. 

When they broke apart all fight had gone out of Leon, making him pliant and willing as Chris pushed him against the wall to kiss him again, softer this time. It was almost chaste, and there was no trace of anger in Chris’ voice as he spoke against Leon’s lips. “It wasn’t just a fuck for me, okay.” He ran a palm down Leon’s side, until it was resting warm against his hip. “I’ve wanted this, wanted _you_ , for so long.”

Leon sighed, the knot in the pit of his stomach slowly loosening, relief replacing the dread. He couldn’t quite believe it, but he wanted to, _so badly_. As he didn’t say anything, Chris took it as his cue to go on, almost playfully nipping on Leon’s bottom lip. “I’ve thought about this,” he dropped his voice low, “holding you, fucking you up against the wall.” He paused for a second, pressed their foreheads together. “But I’ve also thought about falling asleep next to you. About taking you for breakfast. About holding your hand like a couple of friggin’ teenagers.”

The words made Leon shiver and Chris must’ve felt it, a smile curving his lips as he went on, voice thick with emotion. “I’m really, _really_ into you, okay? I can’t even believe this is real and you’re apparently as interested as I am. Because seriously, this feels like something I’m going to wake up from in a second, hard and confused.”

“You get dreams like that a lot?” Leon asked, finally finding his voice, a slight smirk curving his lips. Finally he allowed himself to relax, pressed closer against Chris, who was now holding both of his hands by the wrist above his head. His heart was beating faster with excitement, fucking _exhilarated_ about the turn of events. Maybe that’s what got him to blurt out what he was thinking. “You could do that, y’know? Fuck me against the wall.”

“Are we going to skip talking about _feelings_?” Chris asked, mostly amused. “Because as much as I’d usually be in favor of that, I don’t want to wake up to you freaking out later.”

Shamelessly Leon wrapped a leg around Chris’ hips to pull him flush against himself, enjoying the way their bodies slid together, all of that glorious skin-on-skin contact. “I promise you, after this we’ll get some sleep, some food, and _then_ I’ll be ready for that talk.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Chris mumbled, his lips already against Leon’s, and the next second they were kissing again, hungrier by the minute. Chris let go of Leon’s wrists in favor of cupping his jaw, the gentle touch in clear contrast with the neediness of the kisses. Neither of them tried to get any words in as they were more focused on finally getting their hands all over each other. As mindblowing as the sex had been, Leon thought it was a crying shame he hadn’t gotten to run his hands over Chris’ sinful muscles yet. 

So that’s what he set out to do: he grazed his fingertips over Chris’ abdomen, dragged his palms along Chris’ sides, raked his nails down Chris’ back. He held on to those impressive biceps for support, as he shamelessly rubbed against the other man. It didn’t take much else for the need to flare up again, and soon enough they were both hard as hell and yearning for more. 

After a while, Chris only stepped back for long enough to grab another one of the condoms, which only left one of them unused. As soon as it was rolled on, Chris set out to do exactly what he’d promised. Easily he hoisted Leon up, pressed him against the wall for support, and leaned in for yet another kiss. 

Leon barely had enough presence of mind to wrap his legs around Chris, with the way he was _reeling_ from how much being manhandled apparently turned him on. He’d never in his life experienced it this strongly, and if he’d had even one brain cell to spare, he might’ve realized that Chris being the one doing the manhandling might have something to do with it. All Leon could do was breathe against Chris’ mouth, eyes screwed shut as Chris finally angled himself right and pushed in, slow. 

If it had felt overwhelming earlier, now the sensations were tenfold, and Leon gripped onto Chris’ shoulders knuckles white, practically drooling with how hot it was to feel Chris’ muscles straining. The mere position made sure that it was never going to last very long, but it definitely made it up for that in sheer intensity. Leon was whimpering needy little sounds right into Chris’ ear, holding on for dear life as he was fucked into the wall, every thrust making him see stars. 

It was quick and it was dirty and it was _so goddamn good_. This time it was Chris who tipped over the edge first, his movements stilling as he buried his face into Leon’s neck and bit down onto the soft skin there, muffling his cries. That was alone enough to send a full-body shudder through Leon, and he was so close, so near, that when he brought a hand to his erection all it took was a few hasty strokes and he was tipping over the edge. This time it was less of an intense peak but it seemed to go on forever, leaving them both utterly breathless. 

When their limbs were ready to cooperate, Chris carefully set Leon down on his own two feet. He kept an arm around Leon, though, and although the support wasn’t exactly necessary Leon took it anyway, reveling in the closeness, in the warmth that was radiating off Chris. After they’d haphazardly cleaned up, Chris guided them towards his room instead, unwilling to deal with the mess that was Leon’s bed. When they collapsed onto the mattress together, there was a moment of awkward shuffling as they were trying to decipher where the boundaries were, what they were comfortable with, and ended up falling asleep side by side, shoulders touching.

*

Leon woke up warm, cozy and relaxed, and he didn’t remember when he’d last slept so well. Only the second thought that registered in his mind was the fact that he had Chris’ arm around him, his back pressed against Chris’ chest, not a thread between them. Oddly enough it didn’t spark the next round of sex, even though they were both half-interested already. Instead Chris slid his hand up to Leon’s chest, pressing his warm palm right above Leon’s heart. “Feel like freaking out?” he asked, voice low, breath hot against Leon’s neck.

For a moment, Leon considered the question. He was surprised to realize that he didn’t, in fact, feel like crawling out of his skin and running as far as he possibly could. There were tinges of wonder and disbelief, some kind of uneasiness knocking in the back of his mind, but more than anything he felt good. He felt content. And he wanted to keep feeling like that. “Strangely, no.” He craned his neck enough to look at Chris. “I feel like breakfast.”

Chris laughed, and the sound of it made Leon’s heart sing. “Alright. Let’s go find something to eat. I can’t promise you breakfast, though, it’s like three in the morning.” He pressed a soft, chaste kiss in the corner of Leon’s mouth, hugging him closer for just a beat. “But after that, we’re coming back to bed and sleeping until noon.”

“You’ve got such big plans for this vacation, Redfield,” Leon laughed. Something had loosened in his chest, making him feel like breathing was easier than he remembered it ever being. He shifted, twisting around until they were face to face, and wordlessly leaned in for a gentle, unhurried kiss. It was like exploration, more tentative than anything from before, as they both took their time. 

Afterwards, Leon sighed and buried his face against Chris’ chest. “Maybe we could delay the breakfast a little. A nap sounds good.” It was just so goddamn comfortable right there under the covers, against Chris, all of that glorious skin contact making everything feel like a dream. It was like all the barriers were down, and even if Leon knew it might feel awkward later right now all he wanted to do was enjoy this. 

“Sure,” Chris replied, hugging Leon a little closer like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. “Anything you want.” 

The words warmed Leon’s from the inside out, and the soft tone they were spoken in multiplied the feeling tenfold. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” he whispered, already pleasantly relaxed, drifting off. The steady rhythm of Chris’ breathing was calming Leon down like nothing else.

“C’mon, you know how stubborn I am.” Chris grinned against Leon’s temple. “For you, I’d find a way.”

It sounded like a promise he was determined to keep.


End file.
